Rock the Boat
by whatabeautifulmess
Summary: "Jeff sighed, feeling hollow inside. His good mood, prompted by Blaine's unexpected visit, was quickly evaporating as he watched Nick dance and sing, looking adoringly at Mademoiselle Dauptain." Uptown Girl fic, Niff. COMPLETE.
1. Uptown Girl

_The inevitable Uptown Girl fic, because my sister is always bugging me to write more Niff. There really isn't enough of it..._

_I do not own Glee; if I did, Niff would be canon and the Warblers would be in it more._

* * *

><p>"<em>Uptown girl, you know I can't afford to buy her pearls…"<em>

Jeff sighed, feeling hollow inside. His good mood, prompted by Blaine's unexpected visit, was quickly evaporating as he watched Nick dance and sing, looking adoringly at Mademoiselle Dauptain. Jeff knew that Nick probably didn't mean anything by it – he'd spent the previous night moaning about what a grumpy cow she was, after all – but he couldn't help feeling like his insides had been scooped out with a spoon.

He plastered what he knew was a ridiculously fake-looking smile on his face and tried to concentrate on singing and dancing around without looking too wistful. He was vaguely aware of Blaine looking at him thoughtfully from his spot further up the line, and of Sebastian staring blatantly at Blaine (Kurt would not be happy about that if he found out, and Jeff was sure he would), but he didn't really register it – he was too busy carefully watching Nick and Mademoiselle Dauptain and feeling a little guilty as he made snarky comments about her dancing inside his head.

Jeff shook his head. This was ridiculous: he and Nick weren't going out. He didn't even know if Nick liked him or not. Heck, he wasn't even sure that Nick was gay. He was fairly certain that he was, but it wasn't something that they had ever discussed – there was an unspoken understanding between the two of them that that was the one subject they would never speak about. Jeff didn't like it, but he loved Nick too much to argue.

He thought about it for a moment, losing a little concentration as he did so (and even then he was still a better dancer than Mlle Dauptain), and realised that…it was true. He _did _love Nick. He wasn't sure when the shift had occurred, but it had, and it was simultaneously delightful and terrifying. It also upped the pressure: now that he'd realised the depths of his feelings for Nick, he couldn't stay silent. That wasn't the Sterling way. He'd have to say _something. _

His resolve hardened as Nick stepped forward and finished the song. Conversely, Blaine was immediately surrounded by hoards of excited Warblers, chattering loudly; but Jeff hung back a little, not really paying attention, instead trying to work out what he was going to say. When the crowd eventually dissipated, Blaine being snagged almost immediately by Sebastian, Jeff managed to catch up with Nick in the hallway.

"Hey," he said breathlessly, laying his hand on Nick's shoulder. "You were…you were great back there."

Nick beamed. "Really?"

"Of course," Jeff said. "You're always amazing, but you were really brilliant in that number." He forced himself to smile and look at Nick, though he could feel a scarlet blush burning on his cheeks.

Nick's cheeks were faintly pink too as he pulled Jeff into a tight hug. Jeff remained stiff and didn't return the hug like he usually would: he was sick of the way things were now, the semi-platonic, not-just-friends-but-not-more-than-friends almost-flirting and hugs that were too long for friend-hugs but never meant anything more. They needed to clarify the situation, one way or another.

"Jeff? Are you all right?"

But, when all was said and done, wasn't what he had better than nothing? If he rocked the boat, he could gain Nick as more than a friend, or he could lose him altogether. It didn't take a genius to work out which was better.

"What? No, I'm fine."

"Good. Good. You want to go and get some coffee?"

"Yeah, that sounds great."

After all, something was better than nothing, right?

* * *

><p><em>Please do not favourite without reviewing.<em>


	2. Confusion

_So...the reviews. They have been insane and amazing. I can't honestly believe that so many people would like this fic enough to want more of it, but they did, so here. It's done now. It's three chapters, but they're all so short, I might merge them all into one chapter once the last chapter's been posted. _

_Also (loosely related point, so I'll include it), I'm going to start working on another multi-chapter. It'll be a Warblers spin-off series, because we all want one, right? It'll also be heavy on the Niff :D I hope some of you can check it out when I post it!_

_I do not own Glee; if I did, Niff would be canon, no matter what Curt and Riker say about not shipping it [we all know that Riker, at least, is lying anyway ;)]._

* * *

><p>Jeff was acting weird, there was no other way to say it. Nick didn't know what was wrong with him.<p>

It had only started after the rehearal when Blaine had turned up unannounced during Uptown Girl. Nick had noticed that Jeff looked odd, uncomfortable; and when they'd spoken afterwards over coffee, he'd seemed distant and preoccupied. And now Jeff was all but ignoring him.

Maybe he'd done something to annoy Jeff without realising it. His mouth had an alarming habit of running away with itself, it was true, but Jeff normally jut told him he was being an idiot and left it at that. He wouldn't go all moody and quiet like this.

Or perhaps...perhaps Jeff just didn't want to be friends with him anymore. Maybe he'd been too annoying, too clingy and needy and Jeff had gotten fed up with it. Nick's stomach clenched painfully at the thought.

He supposed that there was the possibilty that Jeff could..._like _him (apparently people acted strangely in situations like that); but no, that was ridiculous. He couldn't get his hopes up.

If it wasn't any of those, then Nick had no idea what was wrong with his friend. But he was going to find out.

He cornered Jeff next to his locker just before lunch, which, if he thought about it, probably wasn't his best idea: Jeff was notoriously grumpy when he was hungry.

"Hey," Nick said, leaning his shoulder against the lockers, facing Jeff. "You all right?"

Jeff slid his eyes away from Nick's face, staring at the opposite wall a foot or so above Nick's head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hungry, though. Lunch." He gestured briefly with one hand and began to move down the corridor towards the cafeteria.

"No, wait," Nick said softly, laying a firm hand on Jeff's shoulder, stopping him. "I want to talk to you."

"Can't it wait?" Jeff asked, looking a little desperate.

"No, it's waited long enough."

"What do you mean?"

Nick sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You've been acting so _weird _lately, ever since we did Uptown Girl with Blaine. What's up, I don't understand."

"There's nothing wrong, I don't know what you're talking about." Jeff tried to wrench his shoulder from Nick's grasp, but Nick just held on tighter, lifting his head so that he looked into Jeff's face. Jeff carefully avoided eye contact.

"No, there is something wrong. You've been distant, ignoring me all the time. So what's the matter? Do you...do you not want to be my friend any more?"

"No, nothing like that," Jeff inisted, finally meeting Nick's eyes. "I'll always be your _friend_."

Nick didn't understand the emphasis his friend put on the last word. "But I don't get it, what is it? Have I upset you?"

"No, of course not, not really."

"What do you mean, 'not really'?" Nick asked.

"God, just...nothing, OK? I don't want to talk about it," Jeff said, frustrated.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Leave me alone!"

"No! What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"Because I'm in love with you, OK?"

Tense, heavy silence followed Jeff's words. Nick felt almost numb with shock. That...that was impossible; Jeff, beautiful, perfect Jeff, couldn't like _him. _His doubt and disbelief were sketched across his face as he tried to wrap his head around what Jeff had said.

Jeff, for his part, looked horrified, his eyes wide and lips pressed together tightly. His eyes roamed over Nick's face, taking in his expression; then he turned on his heel and dashed away down the corridor, leaving Nick alone to try and work out what he'd done wrong.

* * *

><p><em>Please don't favourite without reviewing :) <em>

_Chapter three should be up soon, maybe next week?_


	3. Choir Room

_Oh my goodness, guys, your reviews are amazing! I'm kind of hyperventilating - I'm so glad you liked it! And now I'm over using exclamation marks: sure-fire way to know I'm freaking out about something. But, yeah, yay :D I love you all this much *stretches arms really wide*_

_I'm still off school sick, so here's chapter three, a little earlier than anticipated._

_I still don't own Glee; you know what would happen if I did ;)_

* * *

><p>Jeff didn't look back as he dashed away as quickly as he could without seeming like he was running. He didn't want to see the look of shock on Nick's face change to one of horror and disgust, like he knew it would.<p>

He didn't know what had made him say it; it had just spilled out, the words gushing from him like a waterfall. Everything had just built up and built up and built up until he'd exploded. Now he'd lost Nick forever.

He wrenched open the first door he came to and slipped inside. He was in the choir room, he realised, as he slid to the floor behind on of the sofas, shaking. He was such an idiot, but he wouldn't cry, he _wouldn't_.

The silence was broken by the creak of the door, and Jeff stiffened behind his sofa shelter. He held his breath, careful to be completely silent. He didn't want anyone to find him, and as long as he kept quiet, no one would. Nick was the only person who would even think to look behind the sofa (he'd been more than a little traumatised after the last Warblers' horror movie film night, and now triple-checked every potential serial killer hiding place immediately after entering a room), and why would he be in here anyway? He probably never wanted to see Jeff ever again; he wasn't going to come running after him.

A brunette head appeared around the corner of the sofa and Nick crawled round the side, shuffling to sit closer to Jeff. He was so close their sides were pressed together. Jeff tensed, but couldn't bring himself to move away. Masochist he may be, but he wasn't about to pass up the opportunity for contact with the guy he liked, even if he _was_ about to have his heart stamped on and smashed like glass.

"Hey," Nick said softly, "you OK?"

Jeff didn't answer, but Nick caught on quickly. "Of course you're not OK, stupid question." Jeff just shrugged, not wanting to speak. This surely had to be a dream, some magical, wonderful delusion in which Nick didn't hate him, and so he _couldn't _speak: everyone knew you woke up if you spoke in a dream. Jeff didn't want to wake up just yet.

"Why did you run off?" Nick asked, turning to face Jeff. This was definitely a dream: Nick's brown eyes were soft and full of affection, not the disgust and dislike Jeff was expecting.

Still, just in case this w_asn't _a dream, he thought he ought to clarify the situation. So he assumed the most casual voice he could and said, "Um, you were listening out in the corridor, right?"

Nick frowned, looking confused. "Er, yes?"

"So you heard what I said?"

"Again," Nick said, "yes."

"So why don't you hate me?" Jeff asked, his composed façade slipping a little.

"Why would I hate you?" Nick's forehead was crumpled, his head cocked to the side as he tried to understand what Jeff was saying.

"I just told you I love you!"

"I still don't understand," Nick said, biting his lip.

"You're my best friend! I don't even know if you're gay! And even if you are, it's not like you love me back!"

Nick was silent for a moment, looking at Jeff with an odd, almost unreadable expression in his eyes. He leaned forwards, closing the gap between them, and cupped the side of Jeff's face in his hand. Jeff's breathing hitched and his heart felt like it was about to explode.

"Now, why would you think that?" Nick asked, his thumb stroking Jeff's cheekbone gently. Jeff didn't know if it was deliberate or not. "I'm very definitely gay, and I very definitely love you back. How could I not?"

Jeff swallowed, trying to articulate a response, but he couldn't seem to find the words. Nick chuckled, smiling at him.

"It was a rhetorical question, silly," he whispered, leaning even closer and pressing his lips against Jeff's.

That's when Jeff knew it couldn't be a dream: he'd dreamt about kissing Nick for a very long time, and no dream kiss could ever, ever feel that good.

* * *

><p><em>Please don't favourite without reviewing :) <em>


End file.
